


Serve Me Up

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Brothels, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, I blame CAPRBB slack chat, M/M, Minor Violence, Sex Worker Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, non serum steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: While traveling through Nevada, Bucky thinks he’s found somewhere to get a drink. In reality, he finds a whole lot more.





	Serve Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from obsessivereader (thank you!) and the original idea came from her saying that ‘sucking is definitely on the menu”.
> 
> Thanks to ediblecrayon and obsessivereader for the cheerleading, and thelittleblackfox who helped me when I was stuck on some plot points.

Bucky got out the truck at the side of the crossroad, waving his thanks to the driver. He contemplated just waiting for someone else to come past, but he was damn thirsty, and he could see a small town just down the road.

When he got there, however, he realized it was a gated community. Bucky sighed, slouching. So much for a cold drink.

The security guard looked at him curiously. “Do you have an appointment?” he asked Bucky.

“Appointment?” Bucky shook his head. “Just passing through. Thought this looked like a town where I could get a drink.”

The security guard smirked. “Oh, you can get a drink here. You just might get a little more than you bargained for.”

“Oh?” Bucky asked, confused. “In what way?”

“Man, this is a house of ill repute. A brothel,” the guy clarified. “You know.” He shrugged. “It’s Nevada. What can I say?”

“Oh,” Bucky said, blushing. “Right.”

“So? You want to come in?”

Bucky thought for a moment. It had been a while since he’d had company, and he had a lot of spare cash…

“Sure,” he said at length. “Why not?”

“I like you, guy. What’s your name?”

“Bucky,” Bucky replied with a grin.

“I’m Clint.” They shook hands and Clint opened the gate, letting Bucky inside. “Main house is that way. Follow the path, there are signs.”

“Thanks, Clint.” Bucky headed down the path, and found the main house easily. The sun was starting to set as he pushed the door open and went inside. 

He was met at the door by a young woman with red hair. “Hello,” she said brightly. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Um, no, sorry,” Bucky replied, slightly in awe of the woman’s poise. 

“Don’t worry about it!” the woman said with a smile. “You’re lucky you’re here during the quiet season. If you’d like to take a seat, I’ll bring you a menu. Would you like a drink?”

“Uh, Diet Coke please.”

“Sure you don’t want anything stronger?” she asked with a wink. “Okay, one Diet Coke coming right up.” The woman went up to the bar and Bucky sat down at one of the plush booths.

He looked around him, seeing several young men lounging around the other booths. Some were wearing black pants and shirts, but some of them were wearing dresses, faces fully made up. Bucky felt his cock stir in his jeans and squirmed.

The woman returned with his drink and what looked like a restaurant menu. “Here you go, sugar. If you decide to avail yourself of our services, I’ll bring you a form to fill out. You just take a look at the menu there and see if there’s anything that grabs your fancy.”

She winked at him and sashayed away, and Bucky looked down at the menu. On the left were listed ‘The Main Dish’, and on the right, ‘Treats’. 

He looked down the left, and his eyes widened. ‘Beefsteak’, ‘Lean Meat’, ‘Dressed Lamb’... he couldn’t make head nor tail of it. 

He caught the woman’s eye, and she came back over. “Yes, sugar?”

“I don’t know what I’m looking at,” he confessed, and the woman smiled delightedly.

“Oh, sugar, is this your first time at a place like this?” Bucky nodded, and she grinned. “Well, on the left here are the boys. Whatever kind you like, we have ‘em all. And on the right, well, that’s the services they provide.”

Bucky stared at the menu. “I still can’t figure it out,” he said slowly.

The woman nodded. “Why don’t you tell me your type, and I’ll find you the right one. You like ‘em big? Muscled? Or small and skinny? Maybe somewhere in between?”

Bucky was already pretty intimidated by the whole thing; he figured the smaller the better. “Uh, small?”

She winked. “I’ve just the fella. Hey, sweetheart, come over here!” she called to one of the men lounging around, and over came one of the guys who was all dressed up. Bucky noticed that most of his height came from the heels he was wearing; without them he couldn’t have been more than five and a half feet tall. “This young man here might be just what you’re looking for,” she told Bucky, as the guy looked at him through kohl-dark eyes.

“Hi,” Bucky said nervously. 

“Hey.”

“So what kind of night are you looking for, sugar? Just a quick treat, or the full works?”

Bucky thought for a moment. The way the guy was looking at him was really turning him on, and he wanted it all. “The full works?”

“Excellent.” The woman clapped her hands. “I’ll just get you a form to fill out, and then this sweetheart will take you to his room and give you a night to remember.”

When she had gone, Bucky looked up at the guy, suddenly nervous. “Um, can I buy you a drink?” he asked quietly.

The guy looked at him in surprise. “Thanks, yeah. Just a Diet Coke, though.”

Bucky smiled. “That’s what I’m drinking.”

The guy raised an eyebrow. “Nothing stronger?”

“Nah.” Bucky shook his head. “I prefer to have a clear head.”

The guy sat beside him, smiling shyly. “So what’s your name, handsome?”

“Bucky. What do I call you?”

The guy shrugged. “Mostly round here they just call me sweetheart.” He paused, then seemed to come to a decision. “You can call me Steve, though.”

“Okay,” Bucky replied, his heart pounding. He had a feeling that Steve had just given him his real name, which he was pretty sure wasn’t usually done. 

The woman came back with a two page form, and Bucky filled it in. It was pretty standard, he supposed—he had to declare that he had recently been tested and to his knowledge was carrying no STDs. He also had to fill in his credit card information, and he didn’t even hesitate before writing it down. Whatever he had to pay for his time with Steve would be worth it.

Once he’d finished, the woman took the form from him with a smile. “You boys have a good time, now,” she said with a wink, and Steve took Bucky’s hand, pulling him out of the booth. 

“You ready to go now?” Steve asked.

“You never got your drink,” Bucky said helplessly.

Steve leaned in and nuzzled Bucky’s cheek. “I’ll put one on your tab later,” he said, tone sultry, and Bucky blushed. “I really just want to get you naked.”

“O-okay,” Bucky stammered.

Steve led him through a door at the back, down a corridor. It was eerily silent, and Bucky looked questioningly at Steve, who shrugged. “The rooms are soundproofed. We have other methods for security.”

Bucky nodded. He guessed security was pretty tight in a place like this.

Steve unlocked a door about halfway down the corridor, and Bucky followed him inside. The room was dimly lit by a couple of lamps, and Steve looked up at Bucky through his eyelashes.

“So Bucky. Do you like my dress?”

Bucky looked down. It was blue, in some kind of satin material, and it flowed down to the ground with a split from Steve’s right knee. “Yeah,” Bucky replied breathlessly.

“Do you want me to keep it on?”

Bucky bit his lip and groaned. “Yeah, please.”

Steve smirked. “So you say you want the works. How do you want me?”

“I want…” Bucky took a deep breath. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh?” Steve raised an eyebrow. “That’s unexpected. Usually guys just want to use my ass.”

“Yeah, well,” Bucky said quietly. “I want you to fuck me hard, in that dress, but I want to suck you first.”

Steve laughed. “Oh, Bucky, I’m not gonna say no to that.” Bucky dropped his rucksack to the floor and shrugged off his jacket, as Steve looked at him admiringly. “Mmm, very nice,” Steve said, eyeing Bucky’s broad chest. “You work out?”

“Uh, yeah, when I can,” Bucky replied. “I like to, um, keep in shape.”

Steve nodded, then moved in close, kissing Bucky’s neck as he undid the buttons on Bucky’s shirt. When he went to push the shirt off of Bucky’s shoulders, Bucky stopped him.

“What’s the matter?”

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t… My arm got fucked up while I was serving in Afghanistan. It tends to put people off.”

Steve gave him a long look. “Bucky, that’s not going to matter to me, not even a little bit. But if you’re more comfortable like this then we’ll leave it on.”

“Please,” Bucky said quietly, and Steve nodded, running his hands down Bucky’s bare chest.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Steve said breathlessly, and Bucky blushed. “Fuck, I’m gonna enjoy this.” He looked searchingly at Bucky. “We have a no kissing policy, but you make me wanna break all the rules.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Bucky replied. Steve smiled and leaned in, capturing Bucky’s lips with his own. Bucky moaned against Steve’s mouth as the kiss deepened, making him want more.

Steve’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once: rubbing over his chest and stomach, slipping around his waist to tease the waistband of his jeans, then round to press against his hardening cock. Bucky whined at the teasing pressure, desperate to touch Steve but not sure how much was allowed. 

Steve laughed against him. “You can touch me too, you know.” Bucky tentatively ran his hands down Steve’s back, over his bare shoulders and down, skin smoothing the satin. When he reached Steve’s ass he cupped the cheeks in his hands, squeezing, and Steve groaned. “Yeah, fuck, Bucky, oh my god.”

Emboldened, Bucky slid one of his hands around to the front of Steve’s dress to cup his cock, only to find it already hard. Despite Steve’s small stature, there was nothing small about him there, and he pressed the heel of his hand against the head, making Steve huff out a breath.

“God, Bucky, you’re so…” Steve trailed off and kissed Bucky again. “Where do you want me?”

“Sitting on the bed, please,” Bucky told him. Steve sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs seductively. Bucky got on his knees in front of him and spread Steve’s legs, settling between them. He mouthed at Steve’s cock through his dress, then tugged at the hem. Steve shifted, pulling the dress up to his waist, to reveal lacy white panties underneath. Bucky’s cock twitched and he moaned at the sight of Steve’s cock stretching out the lacy fabric. 

Steve handed Bucky a condom, and Bucky pulled the panties down and off, laying them beside the pillow. He rolled the condom onto Steve’s cock, massaging Steve’s balls with his other hand, then took Steve’s cock into his mouth. Steve flung his head back, gasping, as Bucky began to suck at the head.

He lost himself in the feel of his mouthful, and the bitter taste of latex. He felt Steve’s hands running through his long hair and moaned encouragingly. Steve began to pull at his hair, just hard enough to sting slightly, as Bucky swallowed Steve’s cock down until his lips met the wiry hair at the base. Steve cried out Bucky’s name as Bucky began to bob his head, getting into a rhythm. 

“Oh, fuck, Bucky, you’re so fucking good at this, fuck, oh my god, wait wait stop,” Steve babbled, and Bucky pulled away. Steve smiled down at him, face flushed and eyes bright. “Fuck, you were gonna make me come if you’d kept going like that,” he said, laughing, and leaned down, kissing Bucky deeply. “I’m gonna fuck you now,” he murmured. “That what you want?”

“Yeah, please, Steve,” Bucky said desperately. 

He stood, and Steve undid the fly of Bucky’s jeans, pushing them and his boxers down together, and his eyes widened when he saw Bucky’s cock. “Fuck, Bucky,” he groaned. “Now I’m kinda sorry I’m gonna be the one fucking you. Fuck, you’re huge. Bet you’d feel amazing inside of me.”

Bucky blushed. “Maybe I’ll just have to come back,” he said shyly.

“I’d like that,” Steve responded, smiling. Bucky toed off his shoes, jeans, and underwear, and Steve leaned forward, mouthing a kiss on the shaft of his cock. “Yeah, you definitely need to come back so I can get my mouth on this,” Steve said, jerking Bucky’s cock and making his hips thrust forward. 

Steve stood, and Bucky lay on the bed as Steve fetched the lube from the table by the bed. Bucky spread his legs, planting his feet firmly on the mattress, and Steve groaned.

“Like what you see?” Bucky said teasingly, almost forgetting where he was for a moment. His face fell when he realized that of course Steve would tell him whatever he wanted to hear; he was getting paid to. 

As if he could hear Bucky’s thoughts, Steve bent down and kissed him. “I really, really do,” he said softly, “and it’s not often I can say that honestly. But you? You’re really hot, and you’re really turning me on, in case you couldn’t tell.”

Bucky couldn’t help it; he dragged Steve in for another kiss. He’d have been happy to just kiss Steve for hours, but that wasn’t really an option. Besides, now he was here, he really did want it all. 

Steve pulled back, smiling, and slicked up his fingers. “We usually make customers do this themselves,” he said with a short laugh, “but god, Bucky, you make me want.”

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky gasped. “Anything you want, anything you can give me.”

Steve’s expression softened as he reached down, playing lightly with Bucky’s asshole. Bucky whined, pushing against Steve’s fingers, and Steve grinned, pressing two fingers inside. 

He took his time opening Bucky up, and by the time he added a third finger, Bucky was begging for more. “Patience, Bucky,” Steve told him, pressing his fingers against Bucky’s prostate and making him cry out. 

His cock was so hard, leaking onto his stomach, and he bit his lip. “Please, Steve, please just fuck me now, I need it.”

Steve grinned. “Since you beg so nicely,” he said, pulling his fingers out and hitching up his dress. He coated his condom-covered cock in the lube before positioning himself. “You ready?”

“Fuck me,” Bucky replied, and Steve smiled before starting to push inside. Bucky gripped the sheets as he was slowly filled by Steve’s beautiful cock, gasping as Steve’s hips met his ass. Steve paused for a few moments, giving Bucky time to adjust, and at length Bucky nodded. “Fuck, Steve, move.”

Steve grinned and leaned forward, bending Bucky almost double, and began to fuck him, hard and slow. Bucky reached up and rubbed his thumb against Steve’s nipple, hard under the satin of his dress, and Steve groaned. “Yeah, Bucky,” he panted. “Play with my tits while I’m fucking you.”

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky said, exhaling noisily, but did as he was told, reaching up and squeezing Steve’s chest. He was skinny enough that there wasn’t much there, but Steve didn’t seem to care, moaning when Bucky scraped his fingernails over the hard nubs of his nipples. 

Steve reached down with his right hand—the other was still holding up his dress—and began to loosely stroke Bucky’s cock. Bucky moaned at the stimulation, whimpering when Steve squeezed lightly at the head and spread around the precome that was leaking from the slit. “Fuck, Bucky, you’re amazing, baby. Love how your cock is leaking for me, love how hard you are for me while I fuck you. Tell me what you want, baby. What do you need?”

“Fuck me harder, please, Steve,” Bucky begged, and Steve leaned down to kiss him. 

“Yeah,” Steve managed breathlessly, “yeah, gonna fuck you hard and fast now, that what you want?”

“Please,” Bucky cried out, and Steve did so, pounding into Bucky with unexpected strength. He shifted his hips slightly, and suddenly Bucky was seeing stars on every thrust as Steve began to hit that spot inside of him. Steve began to stroke him properly now, and Bucky could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

“Tell me you’re close, Bucky, baby,” Steve groaned. “Fuck, Bucky, tell me you’re close.”

“I’m so close, Steve,” Bucky replied. “So close, gonna come, oh fuck…” The need to come was building higher and higher as Steve fucked and stroked him. Suddenly Bucky was crying out Steve’s name as he came hard, cock spurting over Steve’s hand and his own stomach and chest. 

“Fuck, that was so hot, you’re so hot when you come,” Steve babbled, still thrusting, not giving Bucky any time to come down and sending aftershocks through him. “Fuck, baby, look at you lying there, shirt open and covered in come, fuck, I’m coming, Bucky, _Buck_!” he cried out, hips pressed tight against Bucky’s ass as he came. 

They were both breathing hard, trying to catch their breath, and Steve chuckled, carefully pulling out and throwing away the condom. He flopped down onto the bed beside Bucky, drawing him in for a deep kiss.

“Fuck, it’s been a long time since that happened,” Steve said, still laughing. 

“What?” Bucky asked, curious.

Steve shrugged. “I don’t normally come that hard—or at all—with my customers. I tend to have to fake it or think about something else.” He smirked. “I know what I’m gonna be thinking of from now on, so thanks for that.”

Bucky’s chest ached slightly at the thought of Steve with other guys, but he managed to smile. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“Thank _you_ ,” Steve responded. “I haven’t had a customer like you in so long I’d forgotten such a thing even existed.” He paused, then smiled ruefully. “I’m kinda sorry that this is such a one-time thing.”

“Hey,” Bucky said. “I’m coming back, remember?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You say that—”

“I’m serious! I had the best time with you. I really like you, Steve.”

Steve’s expression softened. “Yeah, well, don’t get too attached to me. That would be just as bad as never seeing you again.”

“Why would that be such a bad thing?”

Steve sighed. “Because this is who and what I am. I have sex with guys for money—a lot of money—and that’s not going to change any time soon. Most guys, they couldn’t deal with having a boyfriend who had sex with other guys, even if it is just a job.”

Bucky frowned. “Yeah, I don’t know how I’d deal with that.”

“You see?” Steve kissed him again. “So while I’d love to see you again, and get my chance to be fucked by that gorgeous big dick, you can’t get possessive of me. It just wouldn’t work.”

Bucky nodded, then smiled. “I guess I know how I’m gonna be spending all my spare cash from now on, then.”

Steve laughed. “Natasha’s gonna love you.”

“Who’s Natasha?”

“The owner? The woman you talked to when you got here? She loves repeat customers. She’ll try and get you to choose someone else, but as long as you’re spending your money it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, then,” Bucky replied, kissing Steve softly. “I guess I’m gonna become her favorite person.”

***

There was a motel about a mile down the road, nothing special but nothing too sleazy either, and Bucky booked himself in for a few days. He used the motel WiFi to double check his bank account just to make sure, but he had plenty in his savings. If he was careful, thanks to his army pension and the money they’d paid out to him due to the faulty equipment that had failed to prevent his injury to his arm, he wouldn’t have to get a job for a long time.

Of course, given that he was planning on spending a lot of money to see Steve as often as he could, well. He might need to find something sooner rather than later.

The next night he headed back to the Boy Barn, credit card safely in his pocket. Clint grinned when he saw him. 

“Back again?”

“What can I say,” Bucky said easily. “I had too good a time last night.”

“That’s what we’re here for,” Clint said with a laugh. “Our little sweetheart couldn’t stop talking about you.” He looked searchingly at Bucky. “You be careful with him, Bucky. He’s a real person, not just a fucktoy.”

“I know that,” Bucky replied seriously. “I wouldn’t treat him—or anyone—like that.”

“Awesome. Well, in you go! Don’t wanna keep you waiting.”

Bucky was greeted warmly by Natasha when he reached the main house. “You came back! Want to sample something else from the menu?” she asked.

Bucky shook his head. “I think I’ll have the same dish as last night, if possible, thank you,” he replied. Natasha smirked.

“Yeah, our little sweetheart is a charmer, isn’t he? And so very, very talented.”

“Do I have to fill in another form?” he asked.

“Just a short one, sugar, to confirm that nothing has changed since last time. Which I assume it hasn’t since you were only here last night!”

Bucky grinned at her, and she led him over to a booth. “I’ll send our little sweetheart over and bring you the form. Drink?”

“Not tonight, thank you.”

Natasha nodded and left, and a few moments later Steve appeared. He blushed when he saw Bucky, and Bucky couldn’t help but stare. Instead of a dress, Steve was clothed in black pants and a light blue shirt. His hair was styled differently, and he looked gorgeous.

Steve slid into the booth next to him, kissing him on the cheek. “Hey, handsome,” he said, smiling. “Back again?”

“I just couldn’t stay away,” Bucky murmured, aching to kiss Steve but not wanting to get either of them into trouble.

“Natasha just getting the form?”

“Yeah.”

“And what are you having tonight?” Steve asked quietly.

“You, hopefully,” Bucky quipped, and Steve laughed as his hand slid up Bucky’s thigh to press against his suddenly very interested cock.

“I think that can be arranged.” Steve winked at him, and Bucky bit his lip.

Once the form had been filled in, Steve led Bucky down to the same room as before. There were different colored sheets on the bed, which was good. It meant that they really cared about hygiene in this place. Bucky supposed they wouldn’t get licensed otherwise.

He took his time, stripping Steve of every article of clothing, although he paused when he saw that Steve was wearing panties again—a purple satin thong this time, the material already damp from precome. He knelt down and mouthed over the slippery material, sucking on Steve’s balls through the satin, making him moan. 

“Fuck, Bucky, thought I was supposed to be sucking you tonight,” Steve gasped as Bucky nipped gently at the panties over his shaft. 

“I wouldn’t say no. Fuck, I wish I could taste you.”

Steve smiled down at him before pulling him to his feet. “How about you just kiss me instead?” he said softly, and Bucky leaned in, kissing Steve deeply. Steve kissed back with a fervor that Bucky felt down to his toes, and he felt Steve’s hands starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

When Steve went to push the shirt off of Bucky’s shoulders, Bucky frowned at him. “Steve—”

“Bucky. I’m not going to judge you. Please, let me see.”

Bucky looked away. “Okay.” He kept his eyes firmly on the floor, not wanting to see Steve’s reaction to the ugly scarring. He was surprised, then, when he felt Steve’s lips on his arm, right on the worst part.

“Did you really think this would make a difference?” Steve asked softly. “It doesn’t. I don’t think anything could with you.”

Bucky looked at Steve, then, and in his eyes was such raw emotion that it shook Bucky to his core. Unable to speak, he dragged Steve into a kiss, and Steve moaned against his mouth. “Steve, I—” Bucky began when he finally found his voice, but Steve silenced him with another kiss.

When they were both naked, they tumbled together onto the bed, and suddenly Steve was all over Bucky. He began kissing down Bucky’s jaw and neck, sucking lightly on his adam’s apple when he reached it. He placed open mouthed kisses across Bucky’s chest, biting lightly at each nipple and making Bucky groan. 

Steve grabbed a condom from the side and rolled it onto Bucky’s hard, leaking cock, before jerking it and making Bucky’s hips come up off of the bed. Steve grinned down at Bucky, before lying next to him and taking Bucky’s cock into his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, Steve,” Bucky gasped. “Oh fuck, your mouth feels so good on me.”

Steve hummed around him, working the base with one hand as he sucked, until Bucky was a moaning, whimpering mess. When he had reduced Bucky to little more than a puddle, Steve drew back, licking his lips. “You ready to fuck me?” he asked, voice hoarse.

Bucky nodded. “Mrrrgh,” he managed.

Steve laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes. Wanna watch me open myself up for you?”

“Wait,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “I wanna do it.”

Steve tilted his head curiously. “Yeah? You wanna finger me open?” He lay on his back next to Bucky and grinned. “Be my guest.”

Bucky picked up the lube from the bedside table, suddenly inexplicably nervous. But Steve was smiling at him encouragingly, so he coated his fingers in lube and pushed one inside Steve’s ass.

As he worked his finger gently back and forth, Steve put his hand on Bucky’s arm. “Bucky. I’m not fragile. I won’t break if you finger me with a little more oomph.”

Bucky laughed and added a second finger, stretching Steve properly and with, as Steve had said, more ‘oomph’.

As he crooked his fingers, rubbing against Steve’s prostate, Steve cried out. “Oh fuck, yeah, Bucky, oh my god, just like that.”

Bucky smirked, working Steve open as slowly as either of them could stand it. When he had been stretching Steve with three fingers for a while, he looked down at him. “You ready for another?” he asked, and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah, fuck, think I’ll need four, given that you’re hung like a fucking horse,” Steve said with a laugh. Bucky laughed along with him, adding a fourth finger. Steve groaned, moving his hips restlessly. After a few moments, Steve rubbed Bucky’s arm with his foot. “You know what, fuck it,” he said. “I just need you inside me, please.”

“Need or want?” Bucky asked teasingly.

“Need, I need you, Bucky, please!”

Bucky’s expression softened and he leaned down to kiss Steve as he withdrew his fingers. He slicked up his cock with the lube, and smiled. “How do you want to do this?”

Steve scratched his fingernails down Bucky’s chest. “Can I ride you?”

“Oh, fuck, yes.”

Bucky lay down on the bed, and Steve knelt up, straddling him. Steve smiled down at Bucky, positioning Bucky’s cock before slowly sinking down onto it. “Oohhhhhhh, fuck,” he moaned, as Bucky gasped from the feeling of being surrounded by tight heat. “Oh, Jesus, Bucky, fuck you’re so big but you feel so good inside, oh my god.”

When Steve was fully seated, he took a deep, shuddering breath, and Bucky reached up, cupping his cheek. “You okay?” he asked quietly.

Steve smiled softly down at him. “Yeah, Buck, yeah. I’m great. Just need a minute.”

Bucky nodded, holding as still as he could, even though his body was desperate to thrust up. But after a few moments, Steve began to move, slowly at first. Bucky stayed still, letting Steve set the pace, until Steve nodded at him. Bucky began to roll his hips up, meeting Steve’s downward motions. They found a rhythm that worked, slow and sensuous, and Bucky wanted to stay in that moment forever. 

“Steve, I…” He trailed off, unsure, but Steve just smiled.

“Yeah, Buck, I know. I know.”

Steve leaned back on his heels, moaning as the angle made sure that Bucky would hit that spot inside him on every movement. He reached down, threading his fingers with Bucky’s, and Bucky brought Steve’s hand to his mouth, kissing the back tenderly. 

They fucked like that for what felt like hours, until both of them shone with a sheen of sweat. Steve’s eyes were bright as he looked down at Bucky, and Bucky felt like he was falling in love. 

He reached down with his free hand and began to stroke Steve’s cock, and Steve moaned, moving faster. “Oh fuck, yeah, touch me, Buck,” he gasped. “Oh my god, feels so good, love getting fucked by you, love feeling you inside of me.”

“Yeah,” Bucky managed.

“Tell me you love it, Buck. Tell me how much you love fucking me.”

“God, Steve, I love it. Love being inside you, love that you’re falling apart for me, love the way you feel around my cock. Could stay inside of you forever.”

“Oh fuck, Bucky, I’m gonna come,” Steve moaned. “Don’t stop, don’t you dare fucking stop, oh fuck, coming, _fuck_!” he cried out as he came all over Bucky. 

Bucky wanted to taste him, knew that Steve was probably regularly tested within an inch of his life, but he didn’t know exactly how that would go down so instead he ran his fingers through the come on his stomach and offered them to Steve. Steve looked at him darkly, sucking Bucky’s fingers into his warm, wet mouth, tonguing between, and Bucky bit his lip.

Steve let Bucky’s fingers fall from his mouth with a pop. “Come on, Bucky,” he said. “Fuck me. Come for me.”

Bucky nodded, grabbing hold of Steve’s hips and fucking up into him. He felt himself get close, and gasped. “Fuck, Steve, so close…”

“Yeah, Bucky, come for me, come inside of me, wanna see you fall apart for me…” Steve moaned encouragingly, and that tipped Bucky over the edge as he came, crying out Steve’s name. 

Steve leaned down to kiss him as he lifted himself off of Bucky’s cock, and Bucky kissed back, deepening the kiss. 

At length, he got up to dispose of the condom in the basket near the bed, as Steve watched him from the bed. 

“You wanna shower?” Steve asked. 

Bucky shook his head. “I’ll shower when I get back to the motel.” 

Steve bit his lip. “You gonna jerk off thinking about me?”

“Yeah, probably,” Bucky replied, laughing. 

“Good.” Steve pulled him back down on the bed to kiss him breathless, before letting him go again. “Okay. You’d better go before Natasha thinks I’m giving you freebies.”

Bucky dressed quickly, and Steve kissed him again briefly before he left.

When he got back to the motel, Bucky seriously considered just checking out the next morning and moving on. It would be easier if he left now, before he got too attached to Steve.

As he lay in bed that night, he realized suddenly that it was too late.

***

After his fifth visit with Steve, as they lay in bed together afterwards, Bucky realized that Steve was laughing to himself.

“What?” he asked.

Steve smiled at him, kissing him softly. “You know, instead of spending all your money, you could just, like, ask me out.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t get in trouble for dating a former, uh, customer?”

Steve shook his head. “It happens. You might not have noticed, but you’re kinda monopolizing me,” he finished with a laugh.

“God, I’m so sorry, Steve,” Bucky said, starting to get up, but Steve pushed him back onto the bed.

“No. That’s not what I meant. It’s fine, I mean, god knows I don’t mind. But I thought that maybe it might be fun to, I don’t know go out on a date? Maybe get to know each other?”

Bucky smiled softly. “I’d really like that, Steve.”

“I mean, god, I don’t even know where you live? You say you’re staying in the motel down the road, but you must be on vacation, right?”

“Kind of,” Bucky replied, shrugging. “My home base is currently with my parents—I never got around to getting a place when I came out of the military—but I’m free to go or stay wherever I want.”

“That’s really good news.” Steve kissed him again. “I’d kinda like to keep you around for a while, if you’re interested.”

“I am.”

“That’s awesome. So, uh, I can pick you up at the motel? Tomorrow? I’m due for a night off and I’ve got no bookings.”

Bucky’s heart fluttered in his chest. “Yeah. Is there anywhere to go around here for dinner?”

“Yeah, there’s a town a few miles north. They have a really great Italian place.”

“Italian sounds good.”

“Yeah?”

They exchanged cell numbers, and Bucky got dressed, kissing Steve deeply before leaving. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” he said, suddenly shy.

“See you tomorrow.”

As Bucky left, Natasha gave him a knowing look, but Bucky didn’t care what she knew. He was going on a real date with Steve. He couldn’t wait.

***

As soon as he got back to the motel, Bucky began to panic. He suddenly realized he didn’t exactly have any date-appropriate clothing to wear on his date with Steve. He had a spare pair of jeans, which he washed at the motel’s laundry room, and one smart shirt. Luckily the motel also had an iron in the room.

Steve had messaged him to let him know that he’d pick Bucky up at seven, and Bucky was outside waiting as Steve pulled up, right on schedule. 

Bucky got in the car and leaned over to kiss Steve softly. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. You look good.”

“So do you.” Steve looked amazing in black pants and a deep blue shirt. “You look really, really great.”

Steve smiled, pleased. “Thanks, Buck. You ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

They drove off to the town. It turned out it was only a five minute drive away, and they were soon at the restaurant. It was a quaint little place, clearly family owned rather than a chain, and Bucky smiled delightedly.

Steve took his hand and led him inside, where they were taken to a table in a corner, away from the main hustle and bustle of the surprisingly busy restaurant. 

They made small talk for a while, then got onto the subject of family.

“My dad died when I was a kid,” Steve told him, shrugging. “Got killed out in Afghanistan when the truck he was in drove over a landmine. So it was just me and my mom most of my life, but when I was nineteen she contracted tuberculosis, and got pneumonia on top of that, and the doctors couldn’t save her. So it’s been just me for a while now.”

“Shit, Steve, I’m sorry,” Bucky said sincerely, taking Steve’s hand across the table and squeezing it.

“It’s okay. The folks at work are like a family to me now, so I don’t feel so alone any more.”

“That’s really great,” Bucky said, smiling. 

“So what about you?” Steve asked, taking a sip of his soda.

“Not much to tell,” Bucky replied. “Fairly normal family life. Parents, younger sister—though the grandparents are all gone now.”

“You said you stayed with your folks when you came out of the military?”

“Yeah. After what happened with my arm, I wasn’t in a great place, you know? So I figured, family support is a good thing to fall back on, and they were happy to have me home, I think.”

“But you’re doing better now?”

Bucky nodded. “It took a few years of therapy, but I’m much better now, although I still don’t like people to see my injury.”

“Well, I’m honored that you’d trust me with that part of you,” Steve told him, smiling gently.

 _I’d trust you with anything_ Bucky wanted to say, but held back. It was too early for that. Instead, he said, “So how did you end up working at the Barn?”

Steve laughed. “I was looking for a job when I finished college—I’d wanted to study art but my mom insisted I have something to fall back on so I ended up studying electrical engineering instead—but the job market was shit, and there was nothing out there. I had an interview in Vegas, but that didn’t go to plan, so I was driving back when I found the Barn. I only went in there for a drink, but Natasha took one look at me and offered me a job. I figured, what the hell, right? And the money isn’t exactly something to sniff at. Plus the healthcare is great. So I went back to New York to pick up the rest of my stuff—”

“Wait,” Bucky interrupted. “You’re from New York?”

“Yeah, Brooklyn,” Steve said with a laugh. “You couldn’t tell?”

“You’re shitting me,” Bucky said, amazed. “I’m from Brooklyn!”

Steve stared at him, then started to chuckle. “It was fate, Bucky Barnes. Our meeting was fate.”

“I agree,” Bucky said softly, and Steve smiled. 

***

When they’d finished their dinner, they halved the check, then Steve took Bucky back to the motel. Bucky paused, car door half open. “Do you want to come up? I mean, it’s not much, and I’ll understand if you don’t, but…”

Steve grinned. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered. I’d love to come up. Natasha flat out told me she wasn’t expecting me back tonight anyway.”

“Oh,” Bucky said, blushing. 

“It’s fine. I think she’s glad I’m happy. Happy workers work better, you know?”

“I’m sure that’s not the only reason.”

“Yeah. She has kind of a soft spot for me.”

Steve parked the car properly, and they headed up to Bucky’s room. As soon as they were inside, Steve pulled Bucky into a deep kiss. 

“What do you want, Steve?” Bucky asked.

“Anything. Everything. But mostly I want to be able to fall asleep next to you tonight.”

“You got it,” Bucky replied, giving Steve a lopsided smile. “Anything you want.”

***

As they lay in bed afterwards, Steve’s head on Bucky’s broad chest, Steve said quietly, “By the way, Natasha is always on the lookout for more security staff.”

“Oh?” Bucky responded casually.

“Yeah. She also mentioned that you seemed like a guy who could handle himself well in a fight.”

“Yeah, it’s been… wait.” Bucky looked at Steve. “Are you telling me I could work at the Barn if I wanted?”

“Well, yeah,” Steve said, dropping an idle kiss onto Bucky’s chest. “I mean, you’d stay there, have your own room—well. If you ever wanted company to share it with I’m sure I could oblige.”

Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head. “Sounds amazing. I’ll speak to Natasha tomorrow.”

***

Natasha was thrilled when Bucky approached her about working there. “I was gonna contact you about it if you didn’t come to me, sugar,” she said, smiling. “But I’m glad you did.” She looked at him searchingly. “And you and our little sweetheart, that’s going well?”

Bucky looked at her cautiously. “Yeah, I hope so.”

“Just making sure,” she said. “And you don’t mind that he works?”

“It’s maybe not my favorite thing,” Bucky confessed, “but I’m not gonna try and make him give it up because I don’t approve or whatever. That would be kinda hypocritical of me, you know?”

“And if you really care for him, and you know he cares for you, it’s less of an issue, right?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, smiling. “Exactly.”

The terms of employment were pretty sweet, and the salary wasn’t bad either, given that he was also given board and food. A few forms later, and Bucky was an official security employee of the Boy Barn. 

Steve hugged him when Bucky told him the news. “That’s so great, Buck! I get to have you around all the time now.” 

“Yeah, you do! And we get to spend more time together, which is always a good thing.” 

Steve kissed him softly. “Yeah, I’ll say it is.”

“So what time do you normally start work?”

Steve shrugged. “The Barn opens for business around six thirty p.m., so we have the whole day. Of course you’ll be working now too,” he said, bumping his shoulder against Bucky’s. “What hours will you be doing?”

“Uh…” Bucky checked his schedule. “Yeah, six p.m. until closing. So we get to spend the whole day together. If that’s what you want,” he added hurriedly.

“Yeah,” Steve said, smiling. “That’s exactly what I want.”

***

A few weeks later, Bucky felt like he’d always worked at the Barn. He got to know all the employees, and enjoyed spending time with them all at meals or just hanging out, although he preferred it when it was just him and Steve, in their own little world.

The longer he spent with Steve, the more Bucky felt himself falling for him. Steve was smart, and funny, and just generally amazing to be with. He couldn’t believe he’d only known Steve for a month. It felt like they had known each other forever. 

As they lay in bed, basking in the afterglow after lazy morning handjobs, Bucky nuzzled Steve’s cheek. 

“So, hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you, what are your plans when you leave the Barn?” he asked lazily. 

Steve gave him a hard look. “Oh, here we go,” he said, his tone annoyed. 

“What?” Bucky asked, confused. 

“Bucky, I work here. It’s work. I chose to do it. I don’t need rescuing from my life here.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Bucky responded, starting to get frustrated. “But obviously this isn’t a long term option, Steve, and sooner or later you might even want to leave, and I was just curious about what you wanted to do after. I know you don’t need saving. I wouldn’t work here if I thought it was something you needed rescuing from.”

Steve looked chagrined. “Sorry, Buck. It’s just every guy I’ve dated since I started working here ends up getting jealous and wants to save me from my pitiful life as a whore.” Bucky wrinkled up his nose at the word, and Steve laughed hollowly. “Yeah, not my words.”

“Those guys obviously didn’t respect you, or the work,” Bucky said. “I do. You know I do. Do I occasionally get a little jealous that you’re having sex with guys who aren’t me? Yeah, sometimes. I won’t lie. But at the end of the day, I know that’s just a job to you, and when you come home to me? That’s what’s real.”

Steve smiled and kissed him. “Yeah. I’m glad you get it. I’m just a walking, breathing fantasy for those guys. I like to think I’m a little more to you.”

“So much more,” Bucky replied, wrapping his arms around Steve tightly. “Just like I know that I might have started as just a job to you, but now I’m a lot more than that.”

“You are.” Steve kissed him again. “Although, to be honest, you were never just another job. When you walked in, I felt like I already knew you. It’s why I gave you my real name. It’s why I kissed you. I knew that even if we only had one night, you were different.”

Bucky brushed their lips together lightly, teasingly. “Fuck, Steve. You have no idea…” He took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you.”

Steve smiled softly. “I’m in love with you too, Buck,” he responded. “I think I’ve been falling for you since the moment we met.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Wireless technology,” he said abruptly, and Bucky looked at him questioningly. 

“Huh?”

“That’s What I’d like to get into. You know, when my looks fade and I can’t do this anymore. I'd like to work on wireless technology.”

“Wow,” Bucky said in awe. “That’s really cool, Steve.”

“It would be, but I doubt it would happen. I’d wanna go back to school first, get a doctorate, and then start working, but I’d have to explain my work here, and who’s gonna hire an ex… whatever you want to call me?”

You wouldn’t have to tell them,” Bucky said, shrugging. “You could just say that you worked various jobs between getting your first degree and your doctorate. You wouldn’t have to go into detail.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Steve shrugged. “If an opportunity came up I wouldn’t say no, but I’m happy here for now, you know?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.” Bucky smiled at Steve. As long as Steve stayed here, Bucky knew he would too. 

***

As they began to get into the busy season, Bucky found himself with a little more to do. Most customers who came to the Barn were there for a good time, and were pleasant to the guys and all the employees. Unfortunately, there was the occasional asshole who decided he wanted more than he paid for. They didn’t get violent—or at least, none of them had yet. Bucky was big enough that they tended to be sensible when he came to throw them out. 

Of course, when trouble came, it was to Steve’s door.

Bucky was helping Wanda behind the bar when his phone beeped. He looked at it and cursed, taking off towards the rooms. The screen had read: “Steve SOS”, and he wasn’t planning on wasting any time. 

He unlocked Steve’s door with his master key, to find Steve, naked, facing up against an also naked guy twice his size.

“Is there a problem?” Bucky asked, trying to stay calm.

“Fuck off,” the guy spat. “This whore isn’t giving me what I want.”

Bucky tensed, and narrowed his eyes. “Did you pay for it?”

“Fuck you, I don’t have to pay for extras.”

“Actually, if you’d read the form you signed, you’d realize that you do, in fact. No renegotiations. Now please calm down and come with me.”

The guy laughed and shoved Steve hard enough that he fell backwards onto the bed, and Bucky saw red. He marched up to the guy and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. The guy struggled, cursing at Bucky, but Bucky just tightened his grip.

“I’d stop struggling if you don’t want a broken arm,” Bucky said more calmly than he felt, and the guy stilled. “Now you’re going to get dressed, we’re going to go outside, and you are going to leave quietly. Do you understand?” The guy nodded. “Good. You do not lay hands on our employees in a violent manner, and you do not try and get more than you paid for. That’s not how this works. You can rest assured that I will be recommending to management that you are blacklisted from all establishments like ours. Now come on.”

Bucky let the guy get dressed, then strong armed him outside, glancing back at the door to check on Steve. Steve gave him a weak smile, and Bucky nodded to him before taking the guy to his car.

After the guy had gone, Bucky filed a report with Natasha, then went to Steve’s room. Steve was sitting on the bed, head in his hands. He looked up as Bucky entered.

“Thanks, Buck,” he said quietly.

“No need to thank me, Steve. Are you okay?”

Steve let out a shaky breath. “Yeah. I think so. He just surprised me. He started out really nice, then he kept saying all this stuff he wanted to do to me. I reminded him jokingly that he hadn’t paid for all that, and that’s when he started talking about how I owed him because he was so hot and I’d probably enjoy it anyway.”

“Jesus, Steve.” Bucky sat next to him and hugged him. 

There was a knock at the door, and Natasha came in. “Hey, sweetheart. You okay?”

“Yeah, Natasha,” Steve said, managing a smile. Bucky noticed that Steve didn’t even bother to cover himself up in her presence, and realized just how close they all were. “I think so.”

“You okay to keep working or do you want to take the rest of the night off?”

Steve thought for a moment. “I think I’m okay to keep working. Thanks, though.”

“You sure, sweetheart? You look a little shaky.”

“Nah,” Steve replied. “I figure I should probably get straight back on the horse so it doesn’t become a thing, you know? I gotta remind myself that all customers aren’t like that guy.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” Natasha came over and kissed Steve on the cheek. “If you change your mind just let me know and we’ll clock you out, okay?”

“Thanks, Natasha.”

She left, and Bucky tilted Steve’s face up to him. “You sure about this?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “I gotta do this.”

“Okay. I’ll be waiting just in case.”

Steve kissed him softly. “Thanks, Buck. You’re amazing.”

“Nah, not really.” Bucky kissed him again. “Okay, I’ll leave you to get ready and I’ll be on hand if you need me again.”

Steve smiled at him as he left. When he had closed the door behind him, Bucky took a deep breath. Fuck.

The rest of the night passed without incident, and when they collapsed into bed together that night, Steve snuggled against Bucky’s side. He didn’t mention what had happened earlier, so Bucky didn’t either. But he had a feeling it was on both their minds. 

***

The next morning, Bucky woke up with Steve’s mouth around his cock. “Fuuuuuck,” he cursed, hand going down to card through Steve’s short hair. “Oh, fuck, Steve, yeah, your fucking mouth, Jesus.”

Steve smiled around him but didn’t stop sucking until Bucky came hard down his throat. Then he pulled off, licking delicately around the head then kissing his way up Bucky’s chest to his mouth. Bucky licked the taste of himself out of Steve’s mouth, groaning.

“Good way to wake up?” Steve asked, laughing against him, and Bucky nodded.

“Best way.” He reached down and took Steve’s cock in hand, stroking lightly. “What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want.”

“Just keep touching me,” Steve gasped, as Bucky tightened his grip. “Yeah, like that, don’t stop.”

Bucky kept stroking him, twisting his hand under the head on the upstroke, occasionally pausing to spread precome over the head. Steve kissed him until he couldn’t anymore, panting against Bucky’s mouth as he got closer and closer to the edge. 

“You gonna come for me?” Bucky asked, and Steve nodded.

“Yeah, baby, fuck, you’re gonna make me come so hard, oh fuck, oh fuck, _Bucky_!” he cried out as he came all over Bucky’s hand and stomach. 

Bucky grinned at him. “Good morning,” Bucky said, laughing.

Steve kissed him deeply. “Good morning to you too.” 

They lay there together, trading lazy kisses, until Steve sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked.

“It’s just…” Steve paused, frowning. “I was just thinking about what you said. About this job not being a forever thing.”

“Steve, I didn’t mean—”

“Shh, no, I know you didn’t. But you were right. And I don’t know, last night got me thinking that it’s not exactly the safest profession either.”

“That can’t be the first time that’s happened, though,” Bucky reasoned.

“It’s not, but you kinda just proved my point for me. And I don’t know. I’m thirty two now, you know? I’m kinda getting to a point where if I don’t do something else now I might never be able to.”

“What do you mean?”

Steve shrugged. “I just mean that employers prefer younger employees, generally. Once you hit a certain age it’s harder to get certain kinds of jobs. And since I’d be pretty much starting at the bottom, I don’t really want to try that when I’m in my forties, you know? And it’s not like when I get too old I can just work security here, because I’m not exactly strong enough for that.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying…” Steve sighed. “I’m saying that maybe now is a good time for me to start applying to some schools.”

Bucky frowned. “Is this because of me?”

“No,” Steve said with a laugh. “I love you, Buck, but this is for me. It’s what’s best for me at this point. You might have brought it to my attention, but it’s my choice.”

Bucky nodded, then smiled. “Okay. Let’s find you some schools.”

***

Steve didn’t say anything about his decision after that, and Bucky didn’t want to push. Like Steve had said, this had to be completely his decision, and Bucky didn’t intend to interfere.

A few months went by, and the number of customers began to pick up as summer began, to the point where they couldn’t accommodate walk-ins. They were fully booked until the start of August. Working with so many customers meant that, often, Steve was too tired to do anything but cuddle, but Bucky didn’t mind that. Natasha limited the number of customers each employee could see per night, but it was still tiring for them. 

At the beginning of July, Steve came into Bucky’s bedroom, a large envelope in hand and eyes shining.

“Steve?” Bucky said questioningly.

“How do you feel about moving back to New York with your postgrad boyfriend?” Steve asked, grinning, and Bucky launched himself off of the chair, hugging Steve and spinning him around before setting him down again.

“Are you serious? Like seriously serious?”

Steve waved the envelope at Bucky. “Acceptance packet from NYU. Semester starts at the end of August.”

“Oh my god, Steve, I’m so happy for you!” Bucky cried, hugging Steve again. “This is really amazing.”

“I know! Um, I wanted to ask you something.” Steve’s expression was serious, and Bucky looked at him in concern.

“Of course, Steve. You can ask me anything, you know that.”

Steve nodded. “Okay, so… do you wanna maybe get a place together? An apartment, just the two of us?”

Bucky smiled and leaned in to kiss Steve softly. “You asking me to move in with you, Rogers?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course I will. I love you, Steve. I’d love to get a place together.”

Steve kissed him again, and Bucky felt like he could fly, he was so happy.

***

When Steve gave Natasha his notice, she apparently wasn’t surprised. “She said I’d been restless for a while,” Steve told Bucky that afternoon. “And she knows I’ve always wanted to go back to engineering. She did ask if it was because of you, but I told her it wasn’t.”

They were leaving the Barn on the seventh of August, so they still had a few weeks to get through. It was so busy they barely had time to think. The more customers there were, the higher the potential for trouble, and Bucky and the other security staff were certainly kept on their toes during those busy months.

When the time came for them to leave, the Barn closed the night before so they could have a going away party for Steve and Bucky. Natasha hugged them both tearfully.

“I’m gonna miss you boys,” she told them, and Bucky kissed her on the cheek. 

“Yeah, we’ll miss you too.”

The following day, all their bags were packed into Steve’s little car, and they began the long drive to New York. They took their time, and five days later they were driving through the horrendous traffic of New York City. 

Bucky’s parents had offered to put them up while they looked for an apartment, and Bucky was a little nervous about introducing Steve to them. “They’re bound to ask questions,” Bucky told Steve, who laughed. 

“You think I don’t know that? Tell them I was a barman at the ‘club’ you were security for.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Good idea. And when they ask you to make them a cocktail?”

“I’ll just tell them I was always hopeless at those. There are a couple I can do, though. Wanda taught me.”

“Then you’ll be fine.”

They pulled into Bucky’s parents’ parking space at the back of their apartment block. Since Bucky’s parents didn’t drive, it was usually empty. They got out and grabbed their bags, and Steve followed Bucky up the staircase to the apartment. 

When Bucky’s mom opened the door and saw them there she shrieked loudly, pulling Bucky into a big bear hug. When she had nearly squeezed the life out of him she finally let go. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Oh, sweetheart, we missed you!” she told him, her tone scolding despite the tears in her eyes. 

“Hey, mom,” Bucky said, smiling. “Mom, this is Steve.”

Steve waved at his mom. “Hey, Mrs Barnes.”

Bucky’s mom pulled Steve into a hug too, and Steve’s eyes widened at Bucky over her shoulder. Bucky swallowed a laugh. “Oh, sweetheart, call me Winnie. Oh, I’m so glad to have you boys here!” She let Steve go and wiped furiously at her eyes. “Well, you boys come on in. Bucky, your dad is out right now at the store—we were out of butter. But he’ll be back soon and then you can tell us both what you’ve been up to for the last year. To be honest,” she added, as she led them through the apartment, “we were relieved when you told us that you’d settled down for a little while and you weren’t just traveling aimlessly around the country. And you met Steve at this bar?”

“Uh, yeah, he worked there. Behind the bar,” Bucky lied. 

“Well, how about that. Must have been fate that led you there. And now you boys are back in New York to stay with us! Oh, I know it’s only a temporary arrangement until you boys find an apartment of your own, but it’ll be nice to have you here for a little while.” She opened a door into a bedroom. “You’ll be sharing your old bedroom, Bucky. You wouldn’t believe the redecorating we had to do when Bucky went into the military, Steve. But anyway, your sister is away so you won’t be hearing her music at all times of the day through the wall.”

“Where is Becca, mom?” Bucky asked, dropping his backpack onto the floor next to the bed. 

“She’s in Wisconsin meeting the parents of her latest boyfriend. She’s been with him since before Christmas, can you believe that? You know what your sister is like with relationships, so flighty! But this one at least seems to have a little bit of staying power.” Bucky’s mom smiled at them both. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re both here. Well. You boys get settled and when your dad comes in we’ll have some coffee. There’s some blueberry cake too if you want it.”

“Thanks, mom,” Bucky said, smiling, and she left the room. Bucky closed it behind her and took a deep breath.

“Your mom seems really nice,” Steve said as he put his backpack on the bed, setting it upright against the headboard.

“Yeah, she’s great. Could talk for the state, though.” Bucky held out his hand, and when Steve took it Bucky pulled him into a kiss. “I really think we should start looking for an apartment tomorrow. I mean, I love my parents, but I want this to be as temporary as possible.”

Steve laughed. “You just want the freedom to fuck me on every available surface without worrying that someone will walk in on us.”

“Yeah? And? That’s a perfectly reasonable reason.”

“I’ll say it is,” Steve murmured, getting up on his tiptoes so he could kiss Bucky deeply. “Fuck, I miss those heels,” he said with a laugh. 

“Mmm, I’m sure we could find you a pair,” Bucky teased. “Such a shame you couldn’t keep that dress you were wearing the night we met.”

“Oh, you liked that, did you?”

“Let’s just say it holds fond memories,” Bucky replied, chuckling.

***

When Bucky’s dad came home, Bucky took Steve through to meet him. He shook Steve’s hand firmly with a, “Call me George, Steve, and thanks for convincing Bucky to come back to New York,” as Bucky’s mom bustled around getting everyone cake and coffee. 

“So, Steve,” Bucky’s dad said when they were all settled. “Bucky tells us you worked at the bar?”

“Uh, yeah. I wasn’t very good at it, though, but they needed the staff. I kept forgetting how to make the cocktails,” Steve lied, laughing brightly.

“How did you get around that?” Bucky’s mom asked.

“Oh, we had a book full of all the recipes, so it was fine. I just kept having to look in the book. Luckily the owner had a soft spot for me.”

“Yes, Bucky tells us it was a young woman who owned the place?”

“Yeah, Natasha. It was a great place to work, though. We were like a little family.”

“And our Bucky was working the door?” Bucky’s dad said questioningly.

“Yeah, and doing general security,” Steve told them. “People didn’t really want to mess with him and his muscles.”

Bucky’s parents both laughed, and Bucky looked at Steve fondly. When he looked up, he saw his mom watching him, something soft in her eyes. 

That night, after dinner, Bucky helped his mom load the dishwasher while his dad and Steve cleared the table. When they were out of the room, Bucky’s mom smiled at him. “Oh, sweetheart, I like Steve a lot. He’s such a lovely boy. I’m glad you met him. It’s about time you settled down!”

“Mo-om,” Bucky whined, squirming, and she laughed.

“Well, I won’t say any more, but I really think he’s a keeper.”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah. He really is.”

***

It took two weeks for them to find an apartment, and they moved in the day before NYU’s Welcome Day. They had taken the apartment furnished, and it was all good, solid furniture. Bucky couldn’t wait to christen it all.

They had a balcony, and they stood out on it that evening, looking out over Brooklyn, a glass of wine in hand. Bucky raised his glass. “To a new beginning,” he toasted.

“To us,” Steve replied, and they both took a drink. 

When they had finished their wine, they went back inside, and Bucky pulled Steve in for a deep kiss. “I can’t believe we’re really here,” he murmured against Steve’s lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Steve replied, kissing him again. “Now come on. We’ve got a new bed to christen, and I really want to eat your ass then fuck you.”

Bucky laughed, following Steve through to their bedroom. He might look for another job soon, but for now all he cared about was Steve’s plans for him.

It felt good to be home.


End file.
